The powertrains (engine and transmission, front and rear differentials, transfer case, power take-off unit and wheel bearings) of automotive vehicles are typically lubricated by powertrain oils which reduce wear and operating temperatures of powertrain components during vehicle operation. At the beginning of vehicle operation, the powertrain oils are cold and viscous. Therefore, the unheated oils exert resistance against movement of the powertrain components which may reduce the fuel economy of the vehicle through parasitic power losses.
Accordingly, a powertrain warm-up system and method in which powertrain oil is heated before and/or during vehicle start-up to reduce viscosity of the oil and enhance fuel economy of the vehicle is needed.